Com você, para sempre
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Primeira fic de TotA e a primeira em português. TearXLuke, GuyXNatalia, mas esse segundo são só insinuações. Tear's POV. Dependendo de como for essa, ponho o POV dos outros também!


_**Com você, para sempre.**_

Estava sentada, admirando a lua iluminando a bela noite que fazia, sob um lindo campo com flores brancas. O mundo estava em paz agora. Não havia desabamentos, não havia miasma, não havia guerras e tudo isso devemos a um menino, que aos poucos foi amadurecendo, foi conhecendo a vida e as dificuldades de perto, e hoje é um herói. Foi e sempre será, um herói. Hoje, completam-se dois anos desde o falecimento deste, ao libertar Lorelei. Hoje, faz dois anos que perdi um pedaço de mim. Esse campo florido me traz doces recordações. Foi em um campo parecido com este, que ele pediu desculpas a mim, e disse que iria mudar. No início, eu não acreditei, mas aos poucos, fui acreditando. Agradeceu-me por ter cuidado dele todo este tempo, mas mesmo sem saber, ele é que estava cuidando de mim. Perdi meu mestre, Mohs, perdi minha sensei, Legretta, perdi meu irmão, Van e agora perdi meu amor, Luke.

Memórias apoderam-se de mim, e meu pensamento vagueia a quilômetros de distância. Luke... Ainda penso em você... E te esperarei... Sempre... Para sempre...

Quanto aos outros, Guy serve agora à Natalia, mas parece que desenvolveram certo tipo de relação especial entre eles. Jade voltou para o exército, e Anise o ajuda, como espiã. Sobramos eu e Mieu. Eles tentaram, por dois anos, me animar de diversas formas, dizendo que se você estivesse aqui não iria gostar de me ver assim, mas eu não consigo. Por dois anos, todas as noites, eu choro por você, e rezo por você. Ainda acredito que você voltará, mesmo que leve a minha vida toda, estarei esperando por você.

- Sabia que você iria estar aqui. – disse Guy, em um tom amistoso e amável, todos sabiam que eu ainda sofria muito. Olho para trás e todos estavam lá, presentes, comigo.

-Tear-san!-Mieu se joga em mim na tentativa de me dar um abraço.

-Até você Mieu? Por quê?

-Sabia que todos estariam aqui. -Guy sorri ao dizer isso.

-Com certeza. -Natália se pronuncia. Ah Natália, devo me desculpar ainda com você... Quando soube que você e Luke estavam noivos... Melhor nem dizer. -Não queríamos passar o dia do falecimento do Luke em frente de um túmulo.

-Isso mesmo, ele disse que voltaria. -disse uma cheia de energia, Anise.

-É isso mesmo. -sempre calmo Jade.

-Pessoal...- foi tudo o que me limitei a dizer. Estava contente de vê-los ali, juntos a mim novamente, mas depois voltei a ficar triste, pois faltava alguém ali. Queria chorar, mas não ia fazer isso na frente deles. Provavelmente já estavam enjoados de me ver chorando. Então, me virei e tentei me segurar, mas acho que a Natália acabou percebendo.

-Tear, por que não canta um Fuka?

-Natália...

-Eu também quero ouvir. – se pronuncia Anise. Obrigado pessoal, sabem que essa canção me anima um pouco. Então, depositei Mieu em uma pedra e pus-me a cantar. Enquanto cantava, eu via em lembranças como o mundo estava pacífico, como todos estavam. Eu queria cantar pro mundo inteiro, para compartilhar de minha tristeza. Não consegui mais disfarçar e um tom choroso veio à minha voz. –"Luke... O mundo que você criou é lindo, mas você não está aqui..."

-Vamos voltar. – Jade se pronunciou assim que terminei de cantar. –esse lugar fica perigoso à noite. – Talvez Jade esteja triste também, e com vontade de chorar um pouco, mas é o Jade. Ele nunca faria isso. Pelo menos com pessoas olhando.

-Verdade. -Guy concorda, começando a caminhar atrás de Jade. Logo, estávamos todos indo embora. Dei uma última olhada ao campo, e me virei. Foi quando ouvi passos atrás de mim, vindos da direção em que eu olhava. Paralisei. Seria o que eu estou pensando? Ainda com um pouco de receio, me virei. E meus olhos não acreditaram no que viram. Caminhando em minha direção, estava um homem, com roupas brancas e pretas, e cabelos compridos. Mas os desalinhos dos cabelos ao topo da cabeça o denunciaram. Era ele! Ele havia voltado. Abri mais os olhos, não estava acreditando. Mas minhas dúvidas foram extintas quando a lua o iluminou e este chegou mais perto de mim, sua franja tapando seus olhos, e seu cabelo estava mais uma vez longo. Pude ver que o conjunto de passos cessou, eles devem ter percebido que algo estava errado. E então, ele para em minha frente. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

-Por que está aqui? –queria ter certeza de que era mesmo ele, e que eu não estava vendo coisas.

-Esse lugar tem uma bela vista de Hod. E, além disso, eu prometi a alguém, não prometi?- dizendo isso, ele sorriu. O vento bateu em nós e eu pude ver a serenidade em seus olhos. Ao ouvir isso, a saudade, aliada ao amor, bateram em mim, e eu chorei. Dessa vez, eram lágrimas de alegria, lágrimas que queriam sair faz tempo. Lágrimas prontas para ele. Só pra ele. Ele estava ali, parado à minha frente. Entorpecida pelas emoções, fui dando passos lentos de encontro a ele. Parei em frente à ele, e ouvi passos acelerados vindo atrás de mim. Os outros chegariam até nós em segundos. E novamente, o vento bate em nós e eu pude ver o rosto que eu tanto amava.

-Mestre! –Mieu se joga em Luke na tentativa de dar um abraço. –Mieu sentiu sua falta!

-Eu também Mieu.

-Luke!-Guy chega a um palmo de distância da cara dele. -É você mesmo?-Luke apenas sorriu, antes de ser apertado em um abraço caloroso do seu servo-amigo-irmão mais velho.

-Hahahaha Guy!Quer quebrar meus ossos?-ele ria, divertido. Como eu amava esse riso.

-Luke!Amor da minha vida!-Anise se joga nos braços de Luke. -Senti sua falta.

-Todos nós sentimos. -Anise dá espaço para Natália dar um abraço nele.

-Bem vindo de volta. –Jade esbanjava um de seus raros sorrisos sinceros e estendia sua mão, gesto que não foi respondido, pois Luke o levantara em um abraço. As veias saltadas na cabeça de Jade podiam ser vistas até da lua. –Vejo que se esqueceu de algumas coisas nesses anos... -levantou os óculos, visivelmente irritado e constrangido, mas não iria fazer nada, estava feliz. Eu ainda chorava de emoção, e não percebi quando todos os olhares se voltaram à mim.

-Luke, eu devo me retirar agora, Natália, você vem comigo, não quero que algo aconteça com você. -sai empurrando Natália pelos ombros.

-Anise, vamos voltar também. Amanhã devemos nos apresentar para o general. -Jade sai arrastando anise.

-Tchau Luke meu amor!- foi o último grito de Anise. Após isso, ficamos um tempo quietos. Eu estava de cabeça baixa, pensando no que dizer.

-Não está feliz em me ver?

-Estou, claro que estou! –levantei a cabeça, meu rosto com lágrimas caindo. Ele chega mais perto.

-Não parece, você não para de chorar.

-São lágrimas de felicidade, seu idiota.

-Eu estava sentindo falta de ser chamado assim. –dizendo isso, ele me abraça. O calor do corpo dele, o cheiro, e a sensação de estar completa, fizeram meu coração acelerar.

-Luke...

-Vem, vamos sentar.-ele me convida para sentar em meio às flores. Obviamente eu aceitei.

-Por que demorou tanto?

-Eu, Asch e Lorelei tínhamos nos tornado um, viramos a luz que vocês devem ter visto ir em direção aos céus e saímos do planeta. E enquanto eu vagava, pensava em vocês aqui, em como estariam, no que eu poderia estar fazendo, com quem eu poderia estar essas coisas. Eu não estava preparado para morrer, eu amava, e ainda amo, a vida. Esses pensamentos irritavam um pouco Asch e Lorelei, então, digamos que eles me chutaram do grupo. –ele ri, e eu também.

-Que coisa...

-E não pense que eu estava de turismo por aí, eu estava sempre perto de vocês. Eu sei tudo o que vocês fizeram nesses últimos anos. –Deus, ele sabe então o que sinto.

-Sabe?

-Como, por exemplo, Guy e Natália estão mais próximos, Jade e Anise estão no exército, e você e Mieu voltaram para a cidade de Yulia.

-...

-... Obrigado.

-Pelo que?

-Por nunca me esquecer durante esses anos todos. –ah sim, eu já suspeitava que ele devia saber de tudo mesmo.

-Eu jamais iria esquecê-lo. –ele segura minha mão e sorri. Olhando esse gesto, eu não pude deixar de sorrir também.

-Esse mundo é maravilhoso, acho que vou me acostumar a ele. –ele se levanta e estende a mão pra mim. – Então, será que eu posso viver nele com você, Tear? –o que? Isso não é verdade! Só pode ser um sonho! Aceito a mão dele e ele me levanta.

-É claro, afinal foi você quem construiu.

-Errado, fomos todos nós. Sem vocês, eu não teria conseguido. Obrigado.

-Luke... – o vejo se aproximar sorrindo, e então ele toma meus lábios. Um gosto bom, viciante, e que me completa. Apertei mais os olhos e correspondi ao beijo, antes calmo, agora com aspecto de saudades, urgência pela falta de contato que ambos queriam. Nos separamos em busca de ar, mas não por muito tempo, pois voltamos a nos beijar.

-Luke... –eu o abraço. Estava feliz, muito feliz.

-Eu te amo Tear, e voltei por sua causa.

-Eu... Também te amo Luke, e quero estar com você, para sempre.

-Eu sei. Você me falou isso, lembra?

-Como poderia esquecer?- sorri. Agora, eu estava completa. Estávamos finalmente juntos, e assim ficaríamos, de agora em diante, de hoje para sempre.

_**Fim**_

Heh, eu acabei o jogo de Tales of the Abyss, e também vi o anime, e o que posso dizer? Esse jogo é muito lindo, por isso eu adoro as séries Tales of!

Bem, quem jogou ou viu o anime, sabe que me baseei no último episódio, misturado com o fim do jogo. Eu achei que o objetivo final do criador foi deixar o destino dos personagens, assim como Luke e Tear, na imaginação de cada um. Então, aqui está o que eu penso que seria o final. Espero que gostem!

Bem, eu não tenho muitas esperanças de receber reviews, até porque essa é a primeira fic em português de Tales of the Abyss aqui no site. Mas se alguém ler, deixe-me uma review sim? ^-^

Bem, é isso. Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Fui!


End file.
